Midnight Mist
by Kelly hearts Stark
Summary: *All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. *This is what I think would happen if Bella and Jacob never met, but the Cullens  renesmee included  moved back to Forks 75 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**POV- Renesmee Cullen **

**It's been 75 years since we left the rainy town of Forks Washington, but we've returned as all of the people that remember us have passed on- including Charlie. Every time I think of Charlie tears well up in my eyes-, I didn't even get to see him one last time. "It's all for the best." Mom would say whenever I would bring up Charlie. But I knew she was more upset about it than me. Today was Sunday August 27th, tomorrow I would be attending Forks High for the first time. ~~*~~ "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't make me come up there! We need to get you ready!" Alice's voice carried from down stairs. "Ugh!" I groaned while rolling to my side to check my clock. 5:30! Was she serious? I know they didn't need sleep being vampires and all, but c'mon show some sympathy here!******

**All of a sudden cold granite arms were locked around my waist. I looked up at a disgruntled Alice; she opened the door to her humongous bathroom and set me on the toilet seat.******

**She grabbed a straight iron and began her work. I really didn't pay attention anymore. Everything Alice did was perfect, so why question it?******

**"Okay, I'm going to pick out your outfit, so don't touch anything!" she snapped. I knew enough to listen; if I even so much as move one thing she would flip and start over. "Here put this one, call me when you're done, then I'll work on your make- up." She replied; handing me white leggings and a baby blue/ sea- foam green sun dress with thick straps while slamming the door on her way out. Ultimately the outfit was cute, though, it fit like a glove and showed a little more cleavage than my father would approve of- I'm sure Alice wanted it to be this way.******

**"Alice, I'm ready." I called like she was in the room with me. She rushed through the door and started going over- board on my face. She even plucked my eyebrows. She quickly moved to my nails, on which she decided to do french tips.******

**"Umm… Alice don't you think you're going a little- er- over board?" Who was I kidding? To Alice this was normal.******

**"No you need to be perfect, you never know who you'll meet." She chimed.******

**"Alice, don't let dad hear you, he'll never let me go outside again." I laughed.******

**"True, but you do realized that your parents met in Biology right? So there's really not much he can do. There, I'm done!"******

**I looked into the mirror. Alice was truly a miracle worker; I have never seen my bronze ringlets straight, and I have to say, I love it- it's lighter than my curls and moves with my head. My face was perfect- like it was modeled out of plastic- which is really weird if you think about it enough.******

**"Thank you Alice!" I breathed giving her a huge hug.******

**"You sure?" How could she even doubt herself after all this time.******

**"Yes Alice, but there is one problem, " I watched her face drop ever so slightly, "I need shoes!"******

**She beamed and danced out to the room, returning seconds later with the white flip- flops.******

**"Thanks!" I said slipping them on.******

**I ran to the garage and jumped in my canary yellow Camaro. Nobody questioned me anymore, it was my baby and I drove it everywhere- who cares if it was a little conspicuous for Forks?******

**I was driving down the expressway enjoying the scenery. I forgot how green it was here, nothing compared to the barren tundra of Alaska. Everything I was passing was now a green blur, I looked to the speedometer- that would explain it- it was all the way to the right. I liked to go fast- I get that from my dad.******

**I arrived at the school, wow- it hasn't changed since the last time I've been here- the paint job was even the same. I drove the administrative office to collect my locker combinations, schedule, and teachers slip.******

**"And may I ask your name?" The secretary asked; she was pretty- in her own way. She had wispy blond hair; I would say she was in her mid 20's.******

**"Renesmee Cullen."******

**"Ah, of course, your name is very original."******

**"Thanks it's a mix of my two grandmas' names." Why did I even tell her that? It's not like she cares. Must be the nerves.******

**"Oh, here are your things. Remember to bring them back at the end of the day."******

**"I will thanks for all the help." I waved as I exited the building.******

**I went back to my car and drove to the student parking lot. There was nobody here; I checked the clock, wow 7:35. I still have 25 minutes until schools out; so I flipped on the radio.******

**Black dress with the tights underneath,****  
****I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,****  
****And shes an actress (actress),****  
****But she ain't got no need.****  
****Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.****  
****T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,****  
****While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,****  
****T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,****  
****That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f***ing scared of him.******

**I sung along weaving my voice around the melody forming a perfect harmony when something- or more- someone caught my eye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Chapter 2- meeting

He stepped out of his car, but I really didn't notice it. My eyes were locked on him. The only thing I noticed was that he was walking around it. He was very muscular, had gorgeous shaggy black hair, and dark tan skin- my guess was that he was of Indian descent. He went around his car to open the passenger door. Of course, he has a girlfriend- well- at least that's what it seemed like. She was beautiful; with long black hair and eyelashes. She was probably of the same Indian heritage. He took her to building 2… well that's what I'm presuming- seeing as it had a big number 2 on the side… gave her a kiss on the cheek and hustled to the gym. I looked to my schedule, "YES!" I had gym first. I exited my car and made it halfway through the parking lot when…

"Renesmee!" Alice chimed. Wow. For being so tiny her bell- like voice could carry, "Renesmee," she said again one she got over to me.

"I think we all know what my name is Alice."

"Hahaha. Very funny. But no, this is serious. Be careful in gym today. Last I saw you got hit by a volleyball but then you disappear, it's really weird. I will talk to Carlisle about it when we get home. But in the meantime, be careful." She warned it was so funny; I rarely saw this cheery pixie serious.

"Yes Alice I will, but I really got to go. Bye!" I waved to my family and walked off in the direction of the gym.

As long as I didn't embarrass myself I would be okay…

Mr. Kempf let me sit out today. They were playing volleyball- though- that was obvious. How else would Alice have a vision of me being pummeled by a volleyball? He was actually really good at volleyball. You would think he wouldn't be light on his feet, but he was. Almost like a vampire… but not quite.

"Hi." A friendly voice came from beside me. That's strange I didn't even hear her approach me. Hmm… I must have been to in thought about him.

"Hello."

"I'm Brooke." She said offering me her hand.

I took it, "Renesmee." I added a smile to my face.

"That's- ah- interesting." This was getting so annoying! We all know that my name's weird.

"I get that a lot. It's okay. It's a combination of my two grandmother's names." Ah- again- every time I have to explain this… I'm like a broken record.

"Oh cool."

"So who's that?" I didn't want to keep referring to him as he.

"Oh that's Jacob Black. He's one of the most popular guys in this school. Along with his Quileute friends: Embry, Paul, Seth, Quil, and Jared." Or course- I knew I would never have a chance with him- even though vampires are unbearably beautiful- but that's the problem I'm half human so I'm not as pretty.

"Okay… who's he dating?"

"Leah Clearwater. She's really pretty, captain of the volleyball team. Everyone wants to be her. Why do you want to know? Her ears narrowed… though she also sounded jealous. Maybe Leah beat her out for captain?

"Oh… I just saw him with someone… I just want to get to know people." Yeah, that sounded logical. I shrugged my shoulders for emphasis of the fact that I didn't care… except for the fact that I did care, "Are you on the team?"

"Yeah… do you play… cause I could probably get you a try out…"

"NO!" I practically shouted, she looked taken aback, "I mean… no thank you… I suck at sports… I seriously should be locked up for the duration of gym class." I laughed.

"Me too, except for volleyball… I don't know why but that's the one sport that I can play."

"Then why are you sitting out." That was strange, if she liked it so much why wasn't she out there with the rest of the kids?

"Oh my last game I dived for the ball and fell of my knee wrong… I'm out for the rest of the season. Anyway… where'd you move from?" She changed the subject… apparently, this is a sensitive subject for her to talk about… hmm I wonder why? I mused in my head.

"A little town called Coldfoot in Alaska… it's population is like 20… and that's no joke. "(authors note- we do have friends that used to live there… it's population is seriously around the 20s… no joke.)

"Wow! That's tiny! And I thought Forks was the smallest town. But anyway… wasn't it like freezing?"

"Yeah, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Wait, you look like that and have never dated?" Well, that helps my self esteem, but not by much.

"Nobody's really caught my eye yet… and when you live in a small town like coldfoot, there aren't that many options."

"What about now?" She nodded to the court Jake was playing on. CRAP! She knew.

"Kinda. What about you?"

"I did date. His name was Embry, he was one of the Quileutes I mentioned earlier. He found Melissa, he's like irrevocably in love with him or something." She rolled her eyes, "I still see them around school," Her eyes looked sad- like they held an eternity of sorrow. She probably really loved him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." What else could I say? I don't really know her.

"It's okay! I'm actually enjoying being single- being open to options." Her words sounded sincere though hers eyes contradicted her words.

"Haha! Yeah."

"Renesmee watch out."

"Huh?" but then it was too late- I was smacked in the face with a volleyball- then I blacked out. So much for vampire reflexes.

~~*~~

"Hi hun, how are you feeling?" The nurse came by and checked my stats; my cornea, ears, breathing and blood pressure.

"Uh… good… I guess." How do I respond to that? "Except my head hurt." I complained.

"well you just got nailed in the face with a volleyball, what do you expect?"

"Look. I'm really sorry about that um…" A male voice came from beside me.

"Renesmee," I finished, "it's fine, I'm kinda prone to this stuff, I get it from my mom... um… I didn't catch your name." I really didn't want to tell him that I already figured out what he was called- that's kinda stalkerish.

"Jake."

"Hi." Wow, that was lame. However, I didn't know what else to say. I tried to sit up but a massive throbbing pain in my head stopped me and I laid back down.

"Renesmee, I'll write you a pass. You'll be dismissed at lunch."

"Thanks. Um… you don't have to stay here Jake." That slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, he actually needed to stay.

"It's okay… I want too… If that good with you."

"Oh of course. Um…" I turned to the nurse and pleaded her with my eyes.

"Fine. Jake. I'll write you a pass as well." She grumbled before walking to her office leaving me alone with Jake.

"Thank you." We said in unison though she probably couldn't hear us through the thick walls.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Ask me anything." There was only one thing I didn't want him to ask.

**Authors Note: So, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, so that way I know if it's worth continuing! I have seven chapters written already, so they should be updated pretty fast!**

**Also, if you're a House of Night fan, I have another fanfiction called Destined! Check it out!**

**Happy Reading. =)**

**Love, Kelly Hearts Stark**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

Okay, tell me about your family." This was the one topic I wanted to avoid… I couldn't lie… another one of those pesky traits I inherited from mom… I swear people like her shouldn't reproduce… I took a deep breath remembering the story Alice and I reviewed so many a times.

"Carlisle and Esme are our adopted parents… all of ours. M- uh- Bella, Edward," It felt weird referring to my parents by using their actual names… usually I just call them mom and dad, "Alice, Emmett and I were adopted by them when our parents died in a tragic fire… the flames engulfed our house… consuming it all… and them in the process, "I tried to sound depressed… but I had minimal acting skills, "Jasper and Rosalie were victims of a drunk driving accident. They were brought into the emergency room… the same night Carlisle was working… he couldn't save their parents… but to make up for it he invited them into our broken family." I finished my lie of a story… I was actually pleased with the execution… I didn't have to pause to think of anything.

Jake and I just kept talking. Him asking me questions as I answered them; I- on an occasion- even threw in some questions of my own… though as he answered some he sounded as though he was hiding something…

Before I knew it we were being dismissed doe lunch, "Um- do you want to- uh- come sit by me?" He mumbled while we were waiting in the lunch line. My heart almost jumped out of my chest we he said that, but…

"I'm sorry, I should really catch up with my family, and I don't think your girlfriend would be too happy about that." I mentioned to Leah staring at us from the entryway- or more- glaring at me. I saw his face fall ever so slightly… which made my heart skip a beat- I swear if I kept hanging out with him I was going to die prematurely from cardiac arrest-… knowing that he was brought down by me denying him… which when you think about it was really cruel.

"Okay… well I guess I'll see you later."

"Defiantly." I agreed; eager for it to be later… just so I could see him again…

I paid for my lunch and marched to the most secluded table in the whole cafeteria. My whole family was sitting there discussing something… though as soon as I got closer they hushed… what was wrong? I blew it off… I would think about it in some boring class… I mean I don't study… I've already taken them once… and perfect memory was a plus…

I looked at my family's full tray… it felt weird being the only one that actually ate their food... even though they faked it… but not well. I searched around the cafeteria… my fingers played with what looked like greasy crust- I think it was their version of pizza.

Renesmee.

Someone called my name… it had a dream like quality to it… but I wasn't paying attention.

Renesmee.

The voice called again- louder this time… I ignored it and continued to look for him…

"Renesmee!" The voiced called- more like screamed- again… I turned around staring at my mom- her mouth was the origin of the mysterious voice.

"huh? What?" That got a booming laugh out of Emmett.

"I swear… you are the worst half vampire… EVER!"

"Of course only you would say that Emmett." I rolled my eyes... throwing my ball of grease at him… it hit him right between the eyes… hey… I never said I had bad aim.

"Anyways…" Mom glared at Emmett… who was about to retaliate by throwing the wad of mashed potatoes he had gathered in his hand… Rosalie glared at him… "As I was saying…" Mom was cut off- yet again- by Emmett.  
"Well actually Bella, the only thing you were saying before was "Renesmee… Renesmee… Renesmee…" Emmett laughed trying to imitate Mom's voice… he failed… miserably… Mom let a small snarl escape from her throat.

"Is that the best you got?" Emmett was always the instigator.

"Emmett don't make me bring up that time I beat you at arm wrestl…"

"Fine fine." Emmett glared and turned his seat away from us to pout… mom was never going to let him live that down… Everybody started laughing at Emmett's childish behavior. The Quileute boys- and Leah- all turned in our direction… I didn't think we were that loud, maybe they just have sensitive hearing…

"Renesmee, how were your first classes?" Mom just skipped to the point… to avoid being interrupted by Emmett.

"Um… well.. I was hit with a volleyball in gym… and Jacob Black who was responsible for hitting me carried me all the way to the nurses office because I passed out… I was just released before lunch." I said as fast as possible… hopefully dad wouldn't hear… wait… he was a vampire… stupid sensitive vampire ears.

"Renesmee… I thought I told you t…" Alice was about to lecture me when…

"Stay away from him. all of them." Dad ordered staring at the table where Jake and his friends ate drank and laughed.

"What?" I heard the faint sound of hysteria touch my voice.

"He's bad, don't talk to him or I will know." He tapped his temple.

"But dad!"

"Renesmee! This is not up for discussion! Now go to your next class!" He commanded. I got up and stomped to the exit- not bothering to take care of my tray. I stomped all the way to building four and to biology. I whipped open the door and made my way to the back… slouching down in a chair.

I awaited the final bell as the classroom began to fill. Someone sat down and a familiar scent filled my noise. I quickly began running the script of Romeo and Juliet in my head before he said a word.

"Ness!" He chimed, a smiled played on his lips revealing his beautiful white teeth. His older appearance transformed into a younger version ad the smile brightened his entire face. I was so glad I convinced my family to not put me in any of their classes… that I needed to grow up and needed my space.

"Hey Jake!" I replied just as cheery.

"well, it's strange meeting you here."

"Um.. not really… if you haven't noticed this school is really tiny." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know, just making small talk."

Just then the teacher came by. He was old with black hair- though clearly it was dyed, after living with Alice you tend to notice the more simple things that untrained eye wouldn't notice. He had round Harry Potter glasses hanging off the edge of his nose and was wearing the most peculiar expression on his face…

"Who are you?"

"Renesmee Cullen."

Jake froze.

**Authors Note:**

**So, I super hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, again please comment so I know what you all think.**

**So let's set a goal, I want at least 5 more reviews before I post the next.**

**Okay? Good. =P**

**Also, I would appreciate it if you did check out my other story. Destined! (review that one too! XD)**

**And, if any of you are on I'm on it too! My screen name is the same as on here! So add me! Kelly hearts Stark! I'm not on there as much as here though...**

**Anyway, Happy reading! I hope to post again super soon! hint hint. wink wink. =P**

**Love, Kelly hearts Stark**


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

"Jake, what is it?" He didn't answer me- he just sat there staring at the white board with the same look of revulsion and hatred mixed on his face. Apparently I wouldn't be getting an answer from him anytime soon.

Biology ticked by quietly; uneventfully. It was just dissections. The potent smell of rotting flesh filled the room. People even burst through the door… hurrying to the bathroom to empty the contents of their stomach. The whole class period Jacob gave me the cold shoulder. When I would offer my help instead of declining, he would push the tray away from my view, "You know a simple No would suffice." I mumbled the second time he did this.

I had Jake in fifth and seventh hour… every hour except English. Whenever I sat a desk near him he would swiftly move to a desk on the opposite side of the room- avoiding my confused gaze.

By the end of the day I was so confused and upset I just sat in silence on the way home. What did I do to get him so mad? He was my only friend in Forks. I don't even know what I did, it was just so sudden, what could have possibly brought that anger about him?

"Sweetie don't blame yourself." Dad said- reading my thoughts. I really wish I had mom's gift- it was so much more useful that showing people my thoughts- that's why god gave us mouths.

"Dad please stop! If I wanted you to know what I was thinking I would just tell you." I stormed. Couldn't he tell that I just needed to be alone in my own mind to think things through? An awkward silence followed my outburst. It was the loud silence- you know- the one where the sound waves from the previous conversation seem to echo through your head- never stopping. As soon as dad parked the car I made a break for it. I full out ran into the forest that surrounded out house until I was about four miles away- and consequentially- out of dad's range.

I climbed the highest spruce tree- the winter green needles brushing against my skin at every limb I passed- I climbed until I reached the top most branch where I lay to rest. My vampire eyes could see all the way to the beach- where the sun was almost at the point of dipping into the deep blue water. I just sat there sorting out my feelings when I heard a movement in the brush below.

"Renesmee, I think you deserve an explanation." Here tinkling voice- similar to wind chimes- appeared by my side just as soon as the movement below registered in my head.

"Go away Alice!" Could anyone get the idea I wanted to be ALONE?

"Just listen to me! About 200 years ago- before Jasper, Emmett, your mom, and I became a part of this family Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Rosalie lived here before. They had a run- in with the Quileute Werewolves- or a more appropriate term would be shape shifters. They were created to protect their tribe from the 'cold ones'- otherwise known as vampires. They made a treaty with the pack's leader Ephraim Black. We have to stay away from the reservation and not bite anybody in Forks while they fulfilled their side- not revealing us for what we truly are." She finally finished her monolog.

"So are you saying he's a were- er- shape shifter?"

"Well- it's genetic so- most likely."

"But why is he made at me?" I could hear the whine in my voice.

"Hun, you're a Cullen and the only Cullens that he probably know are us… he probably put two and two together."

"okay, thanks Alice." She didn't tell me how to fix it but at least I knew why… that could help me in my quest.

"Come back when you're ready." And with that she jumped off the branch and ran back to the house. I slouched down on the tree and let my mind wander, "How can I fix this?" I spoke out loud, sometimes- I do that when I'm deep in thought.

"Fix what?" A low, masculine voice from below startled me- so much that I almost shook off that the branch. I moved my face out from the bundle of needles that concealed it. A very handsome boy was standing below me- he look similar though not exactly the same. I couldn't help but notice that the upper half of his body was exposed. He was perfect- like his body was sculpted directly from marble. "What is it with the Quileute guys being so ripped?"

"Huh?"

"Crap! Did I say that out loud?"

"yeah, kinda." He laughed; it was a very musical laugh. I didn't notice until this very moment- but he was slowly climbing the tree until he met me on the highest branch, "So what's your name?" He asked me once he got situated.

"I thought out my answer very carefully before I replied, as I now knew my last name is what set Jake off, "Renesmee."

"Seth."

"I thought so, you go to my school, you're one of Jake's," the name stung my through as it came up, "friends."

"Yeah, but enough with the 20 questions, you never answered my very first question."

"Oh right- it's kinda personal."

"I'm good at a fixing things- maybe I could help." He persisted.

"Fine," I took a deep breath and decided to take it straight to the point, "Why does Jake hate vampires?"

**Ohhhh, cliff hanger? what?**

**ahaha, I'll post soon. I really want 5 comments on this chapter. so please please comment or I will notttt post, because I dunno if enough people want it.**

**PLease constructive criticism people.**

**Alsooooo, check out my house of night fanfictions- Destined, and Re-take.**

**haha... again, please read and review!**

**love, **

**Kelly hearts Stark**


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

**ZWig- Everyone is alive. It's 75 years since Renesmee was born. Everything in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn happened. Just minus Jacob and the Wolf Pack. Because Bella and Jacob never met. So no imprint. Does that clarify? Please feel free to ask any more questions if you're unsure! That goes to ANYBODY!**

**As you remember from chapter 4…**  
"Fix what?" A low, masculine voice from below startled me- so much that I almost shook off that the branch. I moved my face out from the bundle of needles that concealed it. A very handsome boy was standing below me- he look similar though not exactly the same. I couldn't help but notice that the upper half of his body was exposed. He was perfect- like his body was sculpted directly from marble. "What is it with the Quileute guys being so ripped?"  
"Huh?"  
"Crap! Did I say that out loud?"  
"yeah, kinda." He laughed; it was a very musical laugh. I didn't notice until this very moment- but he was slowly climbing the tree until he met me on the highest branch, "So what's your name?" He asked me once he got situated.  
"I thought out my answer very carefully before I replied, as I now knew my last name is what set Jake off, "Renesmee."  
"Seth."  
"I thought so, you go to my school, you're one of Jake's," the name stung my through as it came up, "friends."  
"Yeah, but enough with the 20 questions, you never answered my very first question."  
"Oh right- it's kinda personal."  
"I'm good at a fixing things- maybe I could help." He persisted.  
"Fine," I took a deep breath and decided to take it straight to the point, "Why does Jake hate vampires?"

**And onto Chapter 5- the truth**  
"Umm- what are you talking about? Vampires don't exist," He looked uneasy. One thing is for sure, Seth definitely isn't a good liar.  
"Seth- are you going to lie to me? Do you know what I am?" I asked. Disbelief present in my voice.  
"No-er- should I?"  
"I'm a hybrid- my mom conceived and gave birth to my while she was still human… my father is a vampire," Seth still wasn't comprehending the information I was delivering, "I'm half human, half vampire, Seth." I finished my secret.  
"That explains it."He whispered, though, as he knew, I could hear plain as day.  
"What does it explain?" Now I was the confused one.  
"Nothing. But Jake hates vampires; it comes with being the territory of being what we are."  
"But then why are you not running away. Or fighting me?" What he said completely contradicted every single one of his actions.  
"I don't think you're going to hurt me, and if I attacked you your family would come and kill me." He laughed an awkward laugh.  
"Well part of that is correct. If you attack me, my family will not come… they won't know that I'm in trouble. My aunt can't see me because of what I am. In addition, my father cannot hear me- I am too far away, out of his range. However, I will not hurt you. Neither will the rest of my family. We are different than the others of our kind that you may have came across."  
"What do you mean? How can you be different." He actually sounded intrigued.  
"Well I thought you would've already known, my family has lived in Forks twice in the past. We don't drink human blood. We wish to protect the humans, like you. We are on the same side."  
"Oh- now I remember… so your part of the "vegetarian vampires"?" He laughed; he must have found the vegetarian part funny, only because all we eat is animals.  
We talked for a little bit longer. Seth was in all of my classes- except for English. I didn't see him though… because I had eyes for Jake only. That would make my day tomorrow a little better… hopefully. Then suddenly Seth stood up- as if to leave.  
"Hey where are you going? I thought you were going to help me fix things with Jake?" I asked. In my opinion, I sounded a little desperate… great!  
"I will- I have a plan. Goodbye Renesmee Cullen. See you tomorrow." With that Seth jumped from the top branch and landed gracefully on the ground… almost like a vampire… almost.  
"Wait, how did you know my last name?" I shouted but it was too late… he was already gone.  
My mind wandered, as I thought of what plan Seth possible could have up his sleeve that would mend things with Jake and I. I found myself drift to sleep as the golden sun dipped into the crystal blue waster- eager to find out what tomorrow awaits.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long and that it was so short! Forgive me, I'll update minimum tomorrow. but there's a hitch. I want 5 reviews for this chapter. And I know it's not that much... because I see how many people read it... I mean even if you don't like it. Tell me. Feedback is ALWAYS positive. No matter the position. (Lesson right there). ****Tell me what I did wrong. What I need to improve on! If I have to work on my grammar or spelling. Because there are some fanfictions on here where their spelling, punctuation, and grammar bug the crap out of me! And I don't want to be guilty of it as well! So please. Review. Lemme know what you think so far! What you want to happen... If you want to speak to me privately send me a message, or an anonymous review! I love feedback! Ahhh!**

**Love, **

**Kelly hearts Stark!**


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions

**well, here's chapter 6... as promised after I got my five reviews... even though it took like a week... "/**

"C'mon everybody! Or I'm going to leave without you!" I cried down the hall, well actually I shouted- I was really anxious about today, Seth had a very strange look on his face when he left... it was nerve racking.

"What's the rush Nessie? We have plenty of time." Rosalie asked me; like I was really gonna tell her the truth; that me and some guy I just met yesterday we conspiring to break up the two most popular people in the school just so I can hook up with Jake. Ha; right.

"I really need to talk to my friend," I improvised, "uh- she's- uh, having boy troubles." Yeah, that works... I guess.

"Oh, okay sweetie, well you don't have to wait for us, you can go."

"Oh no she can't!" Alice popped up beside us, scolding Rosalie.

"what now Alice? It's an emergency!"

"I have to fix your make up! You smudged it!" she complained, as if it were obvious.

"UGH! It's doesn't have to be perfect!" I complained while Alice dragged me to the bathroom.

I sprinted to the car as soon as Alice released me, I didn't want her to spot another microscopic imperfection that no one would notice, and then spend yet another hour fixing it. At this rate I would never get to school. I sped down the highway weaving in and out of the early morning traffic; for a town this small Forks sure had a lot of traffic.  
I parked next to Jake's car, hoping to sneak a glimpse of him, but sadly, he was already inside the gym. I saw Seth sneak his head out from depths of the shadows the gym provided he gestured me over with a wave of his hand.

So that was his plan huh? It was so simple, and I was appalled that I didn't figure it out before. We walked into the gym hand in hand to the curious eyes of our peers. My eyes sought Jake as soon as we passed through the threshold, and there he was. Emotions passed through his face so fast I could barely recognize what they were, but I did… I think. Jealousy, Rage, Betrayal, Want, and… Love? It couldn't be. Before his face was wiped away of all emotion, I locked eyes with him, and I was certain that it was love. But how? Surely Seth's plan can't have worked that well… could it?

Seth and I were the focus of the gossip around school. "could they be dating?" Whispered questions followed us. "What does he see in her?" They sneered. But Seth just kept that same, jubilant smile on his face… no matter what happened… almost.

They were waiting for me outside of class, Seth was in Trigonometry, I had Spanish III, they stopped me right out the door and quickly moved me to a vacant classroom.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What do you think you're doing?"Dad's angry voice spoke first.

"Don't worry Dad."

"Ha, don't worry. This is an insanely dangerous decision, I thought I told you to stay away from them!"

"Actually, I believe you told me to stay away from Jake, not Seth. And they won't hurt me, I don't know why you are so worried. It's not that big of a deal. We aren't even dating." Crap! Why did I even say that? There's a she wolf in the closet, Open up and set her free, There's a she wolf in the closet, Let it out so it can breathe. I started running the lyrics of She Wolf through my mind, knowing that dad can't stand that song… but it was too late.

"Renesmee, you're doing this for some boy? To make him jealous? What are you thinking? I already told you, you aren't allowed to see them, You are my daughter, and I forbid you!" My dad's voice was ice cold, and there was no way that I could change his mind.

"Dad! You can't do this!" I felt tears pool in the corners of my eye, "I think I love him!" I screamed, and as soon as it escaped from my lips, I knew it was true. Before he had a chance to react, I ran from the room.

But he was there, standing still, he had heard everything. I stood there silent, gaping, as that one single tear slid down my cheek.

** So, I hope you enjoy it... and I'm about to do the same thing... even though half the people don't read these... but I hope you do... cause seriously if it takes me 7 days to get five reviews... kinda feeling bad about this story... so change my mind? This time I want to try seven review (C'mon, it's only two more, only 3 more people from the 1000 hits I've had...) ... and I'll post right away. I have chapter 7 and 8 already typed and ready to go... so the earlier I get my seven... the earlier I'll update... and yes, I love me some constructive criticism... but, after my rant, I LOVEEE all of my commenters and readers in general. Thank you sooo much! :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Discovery

**-As promised... chapter 7... because you did so well with my 7 reviews. Thank you guys so much! I love you... and now on to the chapter... because you're all so anxious you're probably gonna skip this author's note. Kinda like I do. :)**

**albaniangurl- btdubbs... I will write longer chapters... this story is like a year old- so I didn't want to mess with anything to make it longer. This chapter- which I wrote pretty recently compared to the rest of the story, will probably be slightly different from the rest of the chapters. :)**

**"Jake..." I whispered. Letting the tear fall down my check. I didn't care anymore. He already heard my entire argument- he knows the truth. It would be useless to try and hide it. He just stood their staring at me. Confused. I didn't understand. And right now, I didn't care. I was angry, furious. "I'm sorry..." I whispered and ran past him.**

** "Ness." I heard a voice follow me. Maybe it was Jake's, maybe it wasn't. But I didn't look back. I kept running. I ran past the parking lot. I didn't want to drive right now. I just needed to run away. Let off some of my anger. I ran into the forest near the school. But I didn't stop as soon as the trees got thick. I kept going. I wanted to get as far away from my family and all this drama as possible. Was it so hard for me to be happy? I was their daughter, they were supposed to want my happiness. And c'mon I've been alive for 82 years. I think I can choose my own path for once in my life.**

** I kept running. I don't even know where I was headed. I just ran. Letting my thoughts fuel my legs. I stopped when the rocky path became grass. I was in a perfect circular meadow. With beautiful daisies and tall grass everywhere. In the distance I could hear the tinkling sound of water from a nearby creek. I went in the center of the meadow and sat. Ridiculously, I began to cry. My tears, free steaming down my face. I didn't try to stop them. It didn't matter. No one was here. I was alone.**

** And just like normal. My thoughts betrayed reality. I heard the light patter of feet... but by the rate at which they fell it was more than feet. They were paws- I turned around. A doggish bear. Taller than my dad, and he was the tallest family member. I looked in the beast's eyes. They looked familiar, and deep brown. Could it be? "Jake?" I asked him, though, I doubted it. Of course, he shook his head. "Seth?" I'm assuming that he was a shape-shifter. He knew some, and was a horrible actor. The wolf- bear thing nodded. "So how am I supposed to actually know what you're saying?" He gave me a horse laugh... and his eyes sparkled. He walked into the woods. "Hey, where are you going?" A few moments later he returned to me, only wearing a pair of loose hanging jeans.**  
** "What's wrong?" He moved to my face, whipping the tears away.**

** I took a large intake of breath. "Well, my dad..." I started, but he cut me off. "It was rhetorical. I know. Jake told me. He also told me his side."**

** I was darn right confused by this point. "What side? All I know is that he hates me, because of my family." I whispered, looking at my feet.**

** Seth moved his lips right next to my ear. As if he needed to tell me a giant secret, and he spoke those words, the words that made me tremble. Everyone says that words don't matter, but they don't understand how powerful they can be. "Jake doesn't hate you. He loves you."**

** I froze. "No, he doesn't. I saw his face. Every time he looked at me it looked like he wanted to kill me, With every fiber of his being. There is absolutely no way he holds any feelings for me other than hatred."**

** "No he does, you don't even understand how conflicted he feels right now? He loves someone that goes against everything he has believed in since he became a part of this life."**

** I looked at him, relaying how confused I was through my eyes. "I really don't understand anything, this is the first I've heard about shape-shifters. And now all this is being dumped on my shoulders, i have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. At all. Please explain."**

** Seth exhaled rubbing the back of his neck- thinking. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. When a Quilette is transformed into a werewolf it's generally because there is a large influx of vampires moving in near our reservation. A few things come with becoming a vampire. One: we can read everyone in our pack's thoughts- every thought they've ever thought of in their life- but only when we're in wolf form, it's the easiest way of communication for us. Second- our pack is our family, we will never betray them. Third- We will never get older- unless we stop transforming, which none of us will probably never do. And last- but most important." He looked at me passionately. Taking a dramatic pause, "We imprint." And then, he stopped.**

** "What the hell are you talking about. What's imprinting. And why is it so important?" I was getting frustrated. Why was he leaving me hanging like this?**

** "I'm not going to tell you." He got smug, "You're going to have to talk to Jake about that one. I can't betray him." and he started walking away, dissappearing in the forest.**

** "Wait where are you going?" He couldn't leave, not when I still have so much I need to know.**

** "I'm going home. By the way, it's probably going to be a really awkward conversation." He shouted back at me, before transforming into the wolf bear thing and running off into the forest.**

** I started running after him, but he was too fast for me. He was light on his feet. Suddenly I couldn't hear his paws as they landed softly on the ground. Pretty soon, I gave up. "I'm so lost." I admitted to myself. I sat down under a huge oak tree and put my head in my hands. "What are you doing Renesmee?" I asked myself.**

** For my answer I heard a vicious growl close by. I looked at it's source. It was a large wolf. Not as big as Seth, nor was it his sandy color. I didn't know who it could be. But whoever it was, they were not happy with me. At all...**

** Ahh, the suspense is gonna kill you right. Well I'll give you a hint... not really. But I got your hopes up right? Sorry, that was kinda mean. :( But I will post as soon as possible... apparently I don't have chapter 8 written... I thought I did. Guess not. :( The next 6 days are gonna be super hectic. So maybe this time next week you can expect the next chapter? Which isn't really bad I guess. But I want 10 comments before I update soo... good luck!**

**Love, KellyheartsStark!**


End file.
